Connaître les Papillons
by LunaLovegood78
Summary: Il faut bien que je supporte deux ou trois chenilles si je veux connaître les papillons.


Sur une petite planète, une seule rose versa une seule larme, ébouriffa ses pétales, et toussa brusquement. Elle soupire.

–C'est ma faute, se dit-elle. C'est complètement de ma faute. Et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre verte.

.

Un peu plus loin d'elle, une brindille de baobab commença à pousser.

.

La fleur resta dans sa chambre pour des jours et des jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre. Elle réapparut :

—Qui êtes-vous ?

—Je suis une chenille, dit la chenille. Vous êtes très belle.

La fleur soupira.

—Merci petite chenille. Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire.

—Ça ne me surprend pas, car c'est vrai, dit la chenille. Après un silence, elle ajouta :

—Vous êtes belle, mais vous êtes triste. Pourquoi ?

—Parce que, répondit la fleur, parce que je suis amoureuse. Je suis amoureuse du petit prince qui habitait cette planète-ci, et il m'aime aussi. Il m'arrosait avec l'eau fraîche, il me mettait sous un globe de verre à la nuit, et il me donnait un paravent le jour. Mais je fus stupide. Je fus vaniteuse, donc, il est parti. Mon amour est parti à cause de moi. Parce qu'il m'aime.

La chenille regarda la fleur pour un temps.

—Ah, c'est triste, dit la chenille. Mais du moins vous avez eu quelqu'un à aimer, du moins vous avez eu un ami.

—Tu n'as jamais eu d'ami ?

—Jamais.

—Oh ! C'est plus triste que moi. Voudrais-tu un ami ? Voudrais-tu que je sois ton amie ?

—Oui, je le voudrais beaucoup, répondit la chenille. Vous me voulez comme amie ? Vraiment ?

—Bien sûr, dit la fleur. Tu voudrais un ami, et je suis seule. C'est parfait.

—Oh merci, dit la chenille. J'ai une amie.

La chenille a fait l'ascension de la fleur et s'est posée sur une de ses feuilles.

—J'ai faim, dit-elle. Et elle commença à manger une feuille de la fleur.

—Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la fleur très durement. Ne mange pas mes feuilles !

La chenille fut stupéfaite.

—Mais… mais vous êtes mon amie… et je suis une chenille… et j'ai très, très faim.

—Je t'ai dit que j'étais ton amie, mais je ne t'ai pas permis de me manger ! Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi seule ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Donc, la chenille s'en est allée avec d'un air triste, et la fleur retourna dans sa chambre verte.

.

Un deuxième baobab a poussé.

.

Et lendemain un troisième.

.

La fleur vit les baobabs un matin quand elle se réveilla par le soleil.

—Ah, pauvre planète ! Elle cria. Mon prince serait très triste s'il les voyait !

La chenille, qui ne s'en était pas allée (car les chenilles ne s'en vont jamais totalement) décida d'essayer de se racheter.

—Que se passe-t-il ? elle demanda.

—Les baobabs, répondit la fleur. Les baobabs détruiront cette planète !

—Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ?

—Rien. Absolument rien. C'est trop tard. Le dégât est fait.

La fleur regarda la chenille pour longtemps.

—Je suis désolée petite chenille, la fleur lui dit. Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Pouvons-nous être amies de nouveau ?

La chenille transportée de joie regarda à la fleur.

—Ah, oui, je l'aimerais beaucoup ! Je vous promets de ne pas manger vos feuilles.

La fleur sourit et tous les deux furent contentes l'une avec l'autre.

.

Et les trois baobabs continuèrent à pousser.

.

Pour plusieurs mois, la fleur et la chenille étaient très heureuses ensemble sur la petite planète. Cependant, un matin la fleur se réveilla et la chenille ne se trouvait nulle part.

—Petite chenille ! cria la fleur. Où es-tu ?

Mais la chenille ne répondit pas. Un peu après, la fleur vit un cocon sous une de ses feuilles.

Pour quarante-trois jours la chenille était dans le cocon. Chaque jour, la fleur regarda la chenille dans son cocon, et comme elle voyait la nouvelle vie se former dans son boîtier d'argent, elle se sentit elle-même faner, s'escamoter dans les coulisses.

Enfin, la journée arriva quand le nouveau papillon apparut. La fleur le regarda, transportée, le bas du cocon se déchira et l'insecte se tortilla pour sortir, fit une pause de temps en temps pour se reposer. Finalement, avec un grand effort, le papillon se libéra et étendit ses ailles moites pour la première fois. La fleur dit d'une voix pantelante :

—Oh, ma petite chenille, tu es vraiment très, très belle. Plus belle que moi.

Le papillon rougit.

—Merci, dit-elle. Puis, elle a vu les baobabs. Ils sont trop grands à cette heure-ci, et la planète commencera à sentir la tension de leurs racines.

La fleur sourit tristement en remarquant le papillon qui regardait les baobabs.

—La planète va mourir, la fleur dit, et moi aussi.

Et le papillon a vu pour la première fois le petit tas des pétales dépéris qui commençaient à se rassembler au pied de la fleur.

.

Quelque part sur la Terre, un petit bonhomme avec les cheveux d'orés était assis là-haut sur la ruine d'un vieux mur de pierre et parlait doucement à un serpent.

.

Ce soir, la fleur a parlé au papillon pour la dernière fois.

—Regarde, dit-elle, les baobabs sont arrivés à moi. Je sens la planète qui frémit sous mes racines. Mon temps est fini, mais toi, ta vie a à peine commencé. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de t'avoir connu. S'il te plaît, envole-toi. Il n'y a plus de temps pour moi ni la planète.

Et comme elle parla, le serpent sur la Terre a mordu le petit bonhomme. Dès qu'il tomba doucement sur le sable, sans bruit, la planète gémit sous la force des baobabs, et la fleur expira et succomba à la mort. La fleur déracina, et le papillon se sauva avant que la planète entière s'effonde. Le tapage se rida infiniment.

.

Pas très loin sur une autre planète, une migration d'oiseaux sauvages sentit le tapage, prit l'air, et dissolu.

.

~Fin~


End file.
